A Bite of the Cookie a Sip of the Milk
by dramione0221
Summary: Christmas fic. Snape is Hermione's father, forcing her to befriend three very spoiled Slytherins. As the holidays approach (and Snape only continues to prove how socially awkward he truly is) Hermione and Ginny decide that it is high time the four Slytherins learned a bit about love, kindness, and holiday spirit. Pure fluff dramione no voldemort EWE
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. Sorry, not sorry. I have been excited for Christmas since two weeks before Halloween so you'll simply have to excuse me. This fanfiction will be pure fluff so if you're looking for drama or angst may I point you in the directions of**_ _ **But, She's Worth It**_ _ **(finished) or**_ _ **Snapped**_ _ **(not finished). Three cheers for self-promotion. If you like it review AND favorite AND follow. One can never have too many alerts, now here we go!**_

I woke up to a shouting match. For just a second the third voice sounded familiar, but when the male's screaming ceased my chances of matching the voice vanished. Sleepily, I padded downstairs to fully understand what all of the hullabaloo was about. To my confusion and shock Professor Snape was standing in my kitchen with his back to the door, arguing in the same hushed drawl that went along with him being the dullest man on the planet. He was tall and his shoulders blocked my parents' view of me, leaving me safe to stare at his black clad shoulders.

"Your wife promised us that once we signed the papers she was ours," dad argued, I couldn't exactly see past the professor's broad shoulders, but my father's wild hand gestures extended beyond the width of the professor. Wife? The entire school had been under the impression that Snape lived a celibate and lonely existence. His only suitable contact with human beings seemed to come from his daily conversations with out headmaster.

"The woman was horrid; it isn't my fault or my problem that she lied to you." He said just as unfeeling as usual, "I'm here to claim my daughter-," daughter? It took every ounce of my control to keep from grabbing the man by the shoulder and spinning him around. Surely he was mistaken; it simply didn't make any sense for me to be his daughter. I lived my entire life as Hermione Granger. Where was he getting this horrid idea?

"The law clearly states that Hermione is ours." Mother growled fiercely, practically admitted to me that I was adopted. Except –of course- that it was impossible. I had her eyes, her nose, and her hair! I looked nothing like Severus Snape and I hopefully never would. "It doesn't matter what transpired between you and that woman."

"That's where you're wrong." Of course she was, because I wasn't adopted. Surely they would have told me before I got this old. It just didn't make any sense to hide it from me. "Since my dear wife did this without my permission wizarding law states that any legal claim you have over the girl is null and void." Hearing him speak cold facts –regardless of the fact that I wasn't his daughter- unnerved me more than I'd like to admit.

"But we aren't wizards!" I could hear the tears clogging my father's throat as he tried to work his way out of this. I wanted nothing more than to assure him that there was no reason to worry, for I wasn't this deranged man's long lost daughter, but if that was true why weren't they denying it?

"This is true, but since the subject is a witch you can say that you're held under the standard of the law." Both my parents fell silent under this new set of information. I could clearly imagine my overly emotional father wiping away the silent tears that lost themselves within the stubble on his chin. When he grew tired of the silence he turned to face me, "I'll be back for you before the end of the day. Be packed and ready to go." He tapped my head with his wand causing a terribly uncomfortable sensation to wash over me. Originally it felt like he'd dumped a bucket of water over me, but moments later my skin began to prickle where the magic was crawling along my body.

He didn't wait for a reply, instead he ruffled my thick dark hair and disappeared ignoring the sniffles of my adoptive (?) parents.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom rushed forward, wrapping her arms around me before the anger had a chance to lodge itself within my heart. No one spoke for the longest time as we each stood in an awkward, terribly hot group hug. Mum was the first to break away, insisting that we could talk over tea and biscuits. As she began to throw the batter together I headed upstairs to pack and mull over the recent development. Being a Snape didn't sound the least bit appealing. He was a splendid instructor, but he wasn't a people person. How did he expect to handle having a daughter? Would he expect me to uphold traditional pureblood ideals? Was I even a pureblood or was my mother a half blood or even a muggle born?

Clothing folded itself neatly, fitting into the trunk easily. I spared just a moment to marvel at the magic controlling the items within my room. Delighted I spun and danced around my room. It wasn't until I practically stumbled into the vanity did I get my first look at myself. My honey colored eyes were nearly cobalt and my hair was thick and dark just like Snape's, but my nose and lips were foreign all together. I'd never seen these features before. Interested, I leaned closer, hoping that proximity would reveal something new.

It didn't. I was left to thank Merlin I didn't have the potion master's beak of a nose or sickly white complexion. My skin was sun-kissed and glowed despite the clouds blocking all of my light. I found myself admitting that while I looked nothing like the girl in the photos downstairs I also didn't look completely different from the girl in said photos.

My go to books entered the trunk next, working themselves into the small space the best they could. I briefly wondered if I'd be back before school began. Considering I only had two weeks I figured it would be better to be safe than sorry and packed my school list and head girl badge. Mum called me down for our chat moments after I'd finished packing. It was senseless to overthink the situation. Jean and Herald Granger were my parents no matter who fathered me. They raised me up and I would always love and respect them as such.

"When you were just a babe your mother approached us with this little bundle." Mum began, her biscuit untouched on her plate, "she told us that she and her husband could no longer take care of you. She'd been adamant about us taking you, promising that she wanted no contact with you. She promised us that we could raise you as ours." She paused to blink away a couple of tears and in that time took an angry bite of her treat.

"Then she did just as your-," dad cleared his throat, "just as your professor did and tapped her wand over your head. Imagine the look of surprise on our faces as your little face transformed. Your skin and hair lightened by a bit and your hair curled until it was nearly an afro. And then you opened your eyes and you smiled at us."

"She handed you over to me," mum had taken over again because of dad's spontaneous decision to burst into tears, "and ran away before I could thank her. Her only condition was that we didn't change your name. You were originally named Amelia, but we quickly decided that it was too ordinary of a name for you so we moved it to your middle name and named you Hermione instead." Dad, having dried his tears for the moment, came back in to explain a bit more.

"When you were invited to join that wizarding school we were terrified, what if they saw how beautiful you'd become and demanded you back? We were up all night arguing about if we were ready to let you go. We'd come to the decision that we'd keep you at home and raise you as one of us, but then you stumbled upon the letter and you were so excited. You started going on about fitting in and making friends and we just couldn't keep you here."

"Year after year you came back to us without a hitch and we'd gotten comfortable knowing that no one was going to snatch you from beneath our noses." She mumbled taking another rage filled bite of her dessert.

"We love you, Hermione. You believe that, don't you?" Dad asked, sitting his tea down on the coffee table between us.

"Oh, daddy, of course I believe that. There are plenty of people in this world that are adopted and have brilliant relationships with both sets of parents." I hugged him around the neck feeling safe within his grip. Mum joined the hug, burying her face into my hair.

"That hooked nose bastard could have never raised our girl as well as we did," mum chuckled, tickling me gently. I couldn't help laughing, after all Snape had never been very nice to me. It would do him so good to see how it felt to be ridiculed. This thought opened a vault of endless question, the most pressing of which was simple: if he knew I was his daughter, why did he treat me this way? For six years he insulted and ridiculed me in the worst way possible, allowing others to pick on me and overlooking the bullying all in one fell swoop. Oh did he have some explaining to do if he expected any bonding to be going on in these next two weeks.

As if speaking his name summoned him, Severus Snape appeared with a crack. Both of my parents and I jumped in shock. Antisocial and rude as always, he made eye contact –but spoke no name- and ordered me to grab my trunk.

"She has a name," dad snapped at the offending wizard.

"I'm aware. She's been my student for six years." He drawled.

"If you know it, use it. After all, what kind of father can't speak his own daughter's name? Does it remind you of the people you're stealing this child from?" Mother asked bitterly. He rolled his eyes and fixed them with the same condescending look he usually reserved for Neville.

" _Amelia,"_ he stressed my birth name, smirking in satisfaction when I looked up, "go and grab your things. We are meeting with your godparents today and I don't want to be late." Spurred on by curiosity I gave my parents hugs and kisses upon the cheek before heading upstairs to grab my trunk. The three of them stood staring at each other as they awaited my return. He wasted no time in fleeing the awkward situation, extending his arm to me. I waved at my parents, trying to ignore my father's watery smile. If he cried I couldn't promise that I wouldn't.

"Bye, I'll see you la-," my words were cut off as the turd beside me apparated away, "I was saying something, you know." I grouched, but he waved me off.

"It wasn't important. We're on a very strict schedule, so I need you to hurry and get dressed."

"It was important," I insisted, but he was already walking away. Annoyed at him I huffed indignantly, but followed him out of the sitting room. The house was rather small which was to be expected for a single man who only lived here three months out of the year. Still the furniture was high end even if it didn't scream 'I am fabulously wealthy'. The living room was decorated in creams and browns, with a plush carpet to tie it all together. He led me up a flight of carpeted stairs, moving quickly so I could inspect the portraits I passed. Most of the walls were covered in surprising bursts of colorful free form art, but as we got deeper into the hope the walls became more barren. He led me to a room; the walls had clearly been painted by hand and reflected both my Hogwarts house and my intelligence. The walls were colored royal blue with hand painted swirls of glittering gold making a continuous loop along the very top of the wall. My bed was a mahogany four poster also hand carves to match the painted design of the walls. I couldn't believe the amount of thought that went into the room. To my left was a splash of white made out to spell out 'Mia' in elegant script. For a moment I could only stare at the room, mouth agape. Then I turned on my heels and looked directly into the eyes of the man claiming to be my father. He stood perfectly still, unsure of what to do now that he'd actually presented me with the room.

With a little smile I rushed over to him and launched myself into his arms. He stood there rigidly; heart slamming into his chest as if he'd never experienced anything like this before. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my, resting his chin on my thick hair. I could feel his breath fan across my forehead as he pulled away.

"Get dressed," he said, clearing his throat. His sallow cheeks had flushed making his face go splotchy.

"Thank you," I called after him as he rushed out of the room. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'yeah, whatever' but I simply pretended that he'd said 'you're welcome.'

My closet was filled to bursting with robes of all shapes and sizes. Considering that we were headed to a dinner I picked a black robe that clasped in the front directly over my breasts. There was an elaborate design along the front consisting of brass swirls that flowed outward like butterfly wings. Beneath it I chose what appeared to be a leather cocktail dress with a modest neckline that flared at the hips and stopped an inch above my knees. In an effort to throw some color into my drab ensemble I stuck a pair of sapphire studs into my ears and wove my hair around a sapphire encrusted butterfly comb.

I was ready ten minutes later. Snape was sitting downstairs in his same black outfit, scribbling on a note pad. Unfortunately for me I couldn't get close enough to see what he was doing before he flipped the note pad closed. He raised his eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"Did you paint my room?" I asked him. He seemed as if he weren't going to answer me at first, but finally –after righting every skewed item in the room- he did.

"Yes, I painted most of it, but I had a bit of help with your name." I wanted to keep asking questions, but he wasn't much of a talker, so instead I decided to fill him in on my life. That way he didn't have to say anything and I didn't have to sit quietly. He listened politely, scowling whenever I mentioned Harry or Ron, and rolling his eyes whenever I said anything know-it-all like. I was still going on and on when the clock struck seven. In all honest we'd only been sitting here for maybe twenty minutes, but it felt like longer since I was doing all of the talking.

He extended the pot of floo powder to me, "your destination is Malfoy manor." He told me with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Malfoy manor, you can't be serious? Why didn't you tell me before that my godparents were muggle hating freaks?"

"Because I figured you'd object, now go on." He nudged me forward, "I don't want to be late." Grumbling I took a handful of powder and launched it into the flames, "Malfoy Manor." I stepped out of the flames and cleared the fireplace before taking a look around. There was marble as far as the eye could see. The walls of this room were lined with statues of Greek gods and goddesses. I couldn't help the noise of satisfaction that passed my lips as I noticed a painting directly beside the fourth statue. It was the same abstract, free form type of painting that filled Snape's home. Despite the obscurity of it all the painting made me smile. Something about it reminded me of radiance and purity. Snape stepped out of the fireplace, dusting his robes.

"Millie!" A little elf came popping in, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes master Sev?"

"Announce our arrival," he ordered of her. She bowed clumsily after a string of affirmatives, and then ran off down the hall as if forgetting that she could disappear and reappear at will. She returned quickly with a large dark skinned male running after her. This was new. I'd never seen Blaise Zabini smile a day in my life. When I say never I did mean never; not in passing, not from across the hall…never. Yet, here he was, breathless from chasing a silly elf, with a contagious smile spread across his even, chocolate features.

"Blaise Zabini, these filthy Malfoys say you're my cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Sorry if Snape comes across as jerky. I'm trying to keep to every day Snape, but at the same time making him artistic and painfully shy. If anyone has any ideas of how to do this do feel free to let me know. These updates were going to be done three times a week originally, but if no one has noticed so far….I do as I please. I'm also typing in word now so I hope that these chapters are less…error-ee. My last notice is: I know this is OOC but I'm trying to make them as like themselves as possible without them being jerks…even though they are jerks. Alright read AND review AND favorite AND follow. It brings me joy.**_

Dinner was awful. Once we'd returned to the hut Snape called a house I was content to march myself right upstairs and never speak to that long nosed man again. Never in my life had I ever been so desperate to go home to my real parents. This mockery of a relationship would never last; the man had no idea how to treat anyone other than his scotch drinking buddies. He and the Malfoys got along splendidly, I could see why he thought it appropriate to name them as my godparents, but I hated them. As always the youngest Malfoy had been a right menace, regaling the table with tales of my previous inadequacy. He went on about how even Snape's traits couldn't save me from being the biggest know it all since Percy Weasley and no one –not even my 'father'- spoke out against it. His mother snubbed my fashion sense with a crinkle of her delicate nose. She'd looked at Snape and I standing side by side both decked out in black and said 'it's a pity she didn't take after her mother.' My only savior had been Zabini, advising me that not retaliating was my best bet. He also promised me that he'd have a nice talk with his ferret faced friend.

I was half way up the stairs, already planning to pack my trunk and phone my parents. They'd be more than happy to collect me from King's Cross. My anger was so overwhelming that I hadn't noticed Snape's attempts to grab my attention. Only when his fingers encircled my wrist did I even have the mind to turn around.

"Do I want to ask what your problem is?" He drawled expression just as blank as always. An outsider would sooner believe he was asking his roommate if they wanted pizza than believe that he was asking his –as far as I know- only daughter why she was stomping around. He shrugged off his robes, flinging them so that they landed messily on the couch.

"You let them attack me!"

"You can take care of yourself," he huffed. It was clear what he thought of my temper when he rolled his eyes, "I've seen you handle Weasley and Draco simultaneously, why are you playing a damsel so suddenly?" I could feel myself flushing with indignation.

"I was trying not to embarrass you!" I snapped, "I can't believe you, you have no idea what you're doing! Why didn't you just leave me where you found me? My real parents actually cared about me, they stood up for me!" He flinched imperceptibly, "but you…you couldn't care less! It doesn't matter what I can do as my," I surround my next word in air quotes, "father you should have seen what was happening and put a stop to it!" He let me rant myself out, staring at me with the same expression that he usually reserved for first years and Neville. When I finally stopped to breathe he took a deep breath and motioned for me to sit on the couch. Surprised at his mature reaction I did as asked.

I half expected him to sneer at me and tell me to get over it, but instead he sat beside me on the couch, dark eyes trained on the floor. We sat silently as he collected his thoughts. After a few false starts he finally came out with it, "I'm sorry." The home wasn't equipped with electricity so the light of the candle only reached half of his face, "I don't really know what I'm doing. Two weeks ago I found out that my lost daughter was the same girl I'd been terrorizing for six years and I just…needed to make it up to you. I had to make you understand that I'm not an awful person, before it was too late." He looked up from the carpet, meeting my eye for the first time since we sat down. It wasn't every day that big, bad Severus Snape apologized to anyone. It had taken formally reporting him to the Head of Magical Education in fifth year for him to give me a proper score. Even then he'd been nitpicky, refusing to give me the O that I so clearly deserved! He cleared his throat, "it's late. You should head up to bed; I'll make it up to you tomorrow." I briefly considered hugging him before bed. He was supposed to be my father, I'd do it for my dad, but the last time I'd done it he'd seemed terribly uncomfortable and practically ran away from me. Instead I waved at him as I ascended the stairs to my new room.

After a shower I dressed in a pair of my favorite pajamas and sat at my desk to write to Harry and Ron. I explained the situation as gently as possible, sparing no details from the day. Once each letter had been proof read and sealed I attached both of them to the legs of the eagle owl in the kitchen and sent him off.

When I woke the next morning Hedwig was planted firmly on my chest, cocking her head this way and that as she watched me sleep. The moment I opened my eyes she extended her leg, ordering me to take both letters. I situated her with some owl feed before opening the first letter.

 _Hermione, have you gone mad? This is Snape we're talking about. You had to report him just to get him to remove your failing grade! Are you sure he isn't messing with you? This could all be an elaborate rouse that he's come up with just to humiliate you. Just say the word and we'll come looking for you, we'll bust you out just how we did Harry! You know you're welcome here any time; mum would love to have you._

 _Make sure you reply so I don't think you're dead,_

 _Ron W._

I couldn't help but laugh. Ron was always so dramatic, if they believed for a second that I was incapable of giving the old man the slip, then they were sorely mistaken. He may sweep through the halls of Hogwarts like an overgrown bat, but from what I saw he moved around his home very, very slowly. He didn't seem to be one to move without a purpose. Harry's letter was bound to be far less insane.

 **We are on our way.**

 **Harry.**

There was no time to contemplate if Harry was serious, because he came tumbling out of the fireplace moments later. I wasn't sure if I should be amused or not that Harry took it upon himself to come storming into my new home without so much as a _timely_ warning. My irritation faded away when he took his first look at me. He took off his glasses, cleaned them on his shirt, and then peered at me again.

"You look different," he admitted, clearing the fireplace.

"I explained about the glamour."

He nodded, but still felt the need to inspect me from all angles. Ginny and Ron came afterwards, landing in a pile of limbs just before the fireplace. Their arguing was sure to wake the grouch upstairs so I promised they could argue to their hearts content after I appeased the monster in the master bedroom. The three of them were happy to stay downstairs, not particularly thrilled about the idea of dealing with a sleepy Snape. So I entered the snake pit alone, tip toeing into his room. He was sprawled out on his bed; boots and clothes were strewn around the room as if he'd simply thrown these articles in various directions. To put it plainly his room was a pigsty. It was a wonder I managed to get over to his bed without being sucked into a black hole conveniently hidden beneath one of his black robes.

"Professor," no reply, he didn't even bother to snort, "Professor Snape?" I tried again, shyly nudging his shirtless shoulder with my index finger. The pillow was covering his head, the only way I could be sure it was him was because of the tufts of black hair sticking about. At a loss I nudged him harder, "Professor Snape." Still nothing, "father please!" My voice shot up three octaves. What if he absolutely hated to sound of me calling him such a thing? Right when I was sure that I'd been saved the humiliation of facing him after my little outburst he groaned. It was the most miserable noise I'd yet to hear and I wondered if he made this noise every time he woke up.

The door banged open just as I'd woken him exposing Lucius Malfoy. He sneered at the robes littered along the floor, "I'll send Minnie over while we're out, so she can deal with this mess." The blonde handed over a to-go cup of what smelt like coffee, Draco (simply because calling him Malfoy was going to get far too complicated) and Blaise flanked Mr. Malfoy, staring in wonder at the exposed tufts of carpet. As Snape worked on waking Lucius began to question the presence of my friends, causing me to cross my arms over my chest and huff in his direction.

I was making my way out of the room when Blaise caught me by the wrist, "I'll help you pick something to wear. It's going to take Draco and Lucius long enough to get Snape dressed and Cissy really abhors waiting."

"I don't know if I can," I admitted once we were outside of the bedroom. The elder boy raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not because of those monkeys down there is it?" He huffed, "honestly Mia…you can't pass up an opportunity to get to know your dad. I mean really get to know him, just tell Scar head and his pair of Raggedy Anne dolls to beat it."

"They'll feel like I'm ditching them for you guys." I protested, "I can't Blaise." Ginny's ginger hair bounced behind her as she climbed the stairs, Ron and Harry right behind her. Both boys looked confused at best, only following her because she'd gone running into enemy territory. I almost got whiplash as he reverted back into Zabini. His face had gone straight, eyes cold and menacing. He seemed to be ready to knock some Gryffindor heads together if need be. I didn't understand the emphasis purebloods seemed to have on family. Of course it was important, but they took it to extremes. They made it out as if family was all you had.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." She said gently, ignoring the scowling of my bipolar cousin, "get to know your new daddy and maybe in a few days we can come over again and hang out with you?" I smiled gratefully at her.

The three of them shoved Blaise out of the way in order to properly hug me. It ended up being a very hot, very crushing experience. It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy called our display plebian did we break apart if only to glare at the offending blonde.

"I don't care if he's your godfather," Ginny decided with a flip of her hair, "I still think he's a smarmy git." She and the other two sauntered down the stairs, whispering amongst themselves as they made their way home. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He asked, sneering at my ratty night clothes.

"We're on it." Blaise assured him, waving him off, "let's hurry before our precious Lulu gets his boxers twisted into a bunch."

****************************************XxXxXxXxX********************************************

"You just don't understand Mia," Draco chuckled, "Blaise was dead asleep –mouth open, blankets kicked off to the side, the works- but he still insists –to this day!- that he was awake the entire time." It was terribly odd watching Draco Malfoy speak so animatedly, his arms flew this way and that all the while Blaise was trying his hardest to speak over the youngest Malfoy.

"Oh please, Draco!" He scoffed, finally getting a word in, "that has nothing on the time when you and I were supposed to be playing chess, he stood up to keep himself awake and was so tired he ended up knocking the whole board over." The table fell into another round of laughter. Lucius tried his hardest to hide his smile behind the rim of his glass, only to fail. The very thought of his very stubborn son falling over tired was bound to make him laugh.

"I do believe I can out do the both of you." Narcissa smirked, taking a mouthful of her ice cream. They both cringed a mother would always trump brothers. She shifted in her seat, taking the time to clear her mouth before speaking, "I happen to remember when both Blaise and Draco were knee high to a grasshopper." She spoke as if it was the scandal of the century, "and they happened upon my record player. I caught them both shaking their hips completely out of sync with the music, jabbering along with Ben E. King." Snape wore the tiniest bit of a smile, letting his spoon hang from his mouth as he watched us all get along. He could probably remember the both of them at that age.

It was a wonder Draco and I were getting along so well. The shopping trip started out as a disaster. Draco kept forcing his tastes on me, trying to intimidate me into buying the flashy robes and jeweled ink wells. We were practically dueling by lunch time, but then Blaise had taken it upon himself to pull me aside under the pretense of helping him find the loo. From there he explained about the youngest Malfoy's inability to properly make friends. So far Blaise was the only person from pureblood society that genuinely enjoyed the blonde's company. Since my metaphorical rebirth he'd been trying to befriend me the same way he befriended Pansy and Millicent and Theo, by being an overbearing arsehole. His attempts at controlling me were all misguided attempts at friendliness. I'd given him a very stern talking to assuring him that if we were going to get along he was going to have to stop trying to force me into everything. Since lunch we'd been getting along rather well and once I was kind to Draco everything else just fell into place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. First of all thank you to SereniteRose (side note: I love your username) because you literally comment on every single thing I post. You're amazing. In other exciting news…I see you little sneaky people reading/following, but not reviewing. I need your reviews. I tried to knock Draco and Blaise back into character with some good old fashion prejudice…so let me know if I at all succeeded. I also plan to update Snapped sometime tomorrow. I got distracted by reading Vampire Academy (it's really amazing and even though I've already read it I'm falling in love with Dimitri.) Toodles favorite AND follow AND review. .**_

The past few days I'd woken up to Draco and Blaise rummaging around in my wardrobe. It seemed they were more keen on me spending time with them than with my father, only barely covering up their intentions with an extended invitation to the grouch in room one. Today, however, I woke up to a screaming match. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were shouting that today was their turn to hang out with me while Blaise and Draco were insisting that they didn't take turns with the likes of them. It was all getting quite out of hand. I climbed out of bed, worming my way between Zabini and Ronald since they were both well known for getting overheated.

"Hey! I am not a toy!" I snapped, the five of them fell silent looking properly ashamed of themselves, "Blaise, I told you what I was doing today. Why are you two here? No offense, but you five don't get actually get along."

He shrugged, any answer he gave me would sound childish and ignorant and he knew it, "can I speak to without Raggedy Ann and Andy breathing down my neck?"

"Their names are Ginny and Ronald." I corrected him, "you can ask them to step outside, but I doubt they'll comply." He scratched an itch directly behind his ear; something that I quickly realized meant he was irritated.

"Mia, you're got an image to uphold," he hissed, "and those three don't cut it. We get it, you're a bleeding heart, but you've got responsibility now. The three stooges don't make you look good." I bristled at his condescending tone, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd love to say I cared…but I don't. Surely Snape knew I wouldn't drop my friends when he revealed himself to me. If you two don't like it then you can lump it."

"You can't do that," Draco insisted, "purebloods have to stick together." Before I could argue that Ron and Ginny were purebloods Blaise cut me off.

"True purebloods," he clarified, "they made their choice a long time ago and now they've got to live with it."

"So because we choose to live our lives embracing muggles makes us disgusting?" Ginny countered, "With wizards being born so scarcely you'd think that you wouldn't have enough options to be picky."

"Oh please," Blaise snorted, "don't try to dump that rubbish at my feet. You could be the last witch alive and I'd never associate with the likes of you. You're filth and you know it. Anyone who willingly associates themselves with those primitive beings beyond sport is beneath me. It's as if you were communicating with monkeys…trying to make them understand all of the gentle intricacies of human consciousness…but then again. I guess you're good at that. It's right on your level." Ron looked about ready to pounce, but instead Ginny stood up, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind her.

"You self-righteous arsehole," she screamed, "You and your boyfriend are the most…miserable people on the planet! You both never cease to amaze me with how cruel you can be! You compare my brother and me to animals, but at least we're capable of compassion. You're the ones dismissing people for things they can't control. You're the ones pissing on rocks to claim your territory, fighting and killing each other in devilish ways in an effort to escape the knowledge that we are one in the same." His smug smile vanished and in his rage. He shoved her backwards, nearly steamrolling Harry in the process.

"I am nothing like you, you filthy-,"

"Blaise, that's enough." Snape's voice cut the tension in the room. He moved forward sleepily, yanking the dark skinned man backwards, "The way you've behaved in this past fifteen minutes alone is disappointing. Screaming matches, attacking women, fighting over my daughter like she was a slab of meat…what will your fathers think?" They sobered immediately.

"Severus," Draco said passionately, "are you not going to do anything about them?"

"She's practically an adult, Draco. If she wants to hang out with Potter and the Weasleys then it is her business."

"But Severus-," Blaise tried only to be cut off.

"Do you want to stay in her life?" They both looked back at me, looking almost guilty.

"Of course," they said simultaneously. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed we were all sure that they'd turn on their heels and strut out of here without a glance backwards.

"Well what's it worth to you?" It was a wonder watching him defend me against two boys he'd known and loved their entire lives. It was clear that they respected him as they weighed their options. Blaise was the first to clench his fists and spin towards me.

"I'm sorry." He growled, "My beliefs haven't changed, but I am sorry for insulting you and your choices." Draco followed his lead, emotions tucked away neatly.

"We'll come back when your…company has gone." They'd both been about to apparate away, clearly peeved, when Harry stopped them.

"Why don't you stick around?" He suggested, "Give us a chance to change your mind." I could always count on Harry to make peace. Although judging by the disgust plain on Blaise's face that wouldn't happen. He hadn't even responded before disappeared with a crack, dragging Draco with him. We sat in silence for a little while, my head in my hands. This wasn't the first time I wished I was Hermione Granger again and I highly doubted it would be the last. It's just that everything was so unfair. I'd forever be running between two crowds, forever trying to prove that I was classy and intelligent and cold and kind. The very thought of running between the two extremes made me dizzy. I didn't want to pretend to be someone I wasn't, but I wasn't even in school yet and I was already confused.

I was beginning to wonder if I actually could be close to Draco and Blaise without compromising my identity. They were pushy and while I could handle their oppressive suggestions I wasn't sure I wanted to fight people who were supposed to be supporting me. This was just proof that our worlds should stay separate, but I didn't want them too.

Blaise was great. He was hilarious and protective and passionate. No one could ever ask for a better cousin. We'd stayed up three out of four nights since we'd known each other just talking. He hadn't judged me for the odd things I loved and he'd been honest with me. Draco was more difficult. He liked his privacy, but even still I'd grown to like him just as much as Blaise. He was eccentric and kind –if not horribly misguided and spoiled. They both had so much good in them I wouldn't feel right dropping them because of their prejudice. I wanted to help them understand that there was more to being human than manners and money. If they could see muggles for what they were then maybe they'd be able to understand.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. She sat beside me and pressed her forehead to my shoulder squeezing me about the middle.

"I'm fine, are you?" I didn't think Blaise shoved her hard enough to hurt her, but I wasn't on the other end of his strength. She took a shuddering breath, wiped her face, and smiled a bit.

"As if the likes of Zabini could really hurt me," she slid off of my bed, throwing my wardrobe open, "so do you want to go see mum first or do you want to head to Diagon Alley first?" She was busy digging through the mass of clothes, thoroughly enjoying herself as she made two piles.

"If we go to your mother's first we'll never get free so we'll grab your school things first and then go see her. Does she know about Snape and me?" I began changing into the robes she laid out for me as I spoke, ignoring the two boys opposite us.

"She thinks it's as weird as I do, but she says she still loves you dearly. Speaking of which…I have a message for the professor whenever he resurfaces." She held up a turquoise robe, before pulling it on and inspecting herself in the mirror, "you don't ever wear turquoise do you?" Before I could answer she spun around, "nah you don't." I couldn't help laughing as she closed it up over her bosom, "what's the chance that you've got any matching heels?" I motioned to the closet in the international symbol of 'go for it'. She was quite pleased when she was finished raiding my closet, even going so far as to pin up her hair with a silver clip.

I told Snape where I was going and he'd grunted in reply, watching as we all stood by the fireplace.

"Don't die," was his parting advice. He looked back down to his sketchbook, his pencil scratching feverishly against the page.

"Oh, Professor," Ginny turned around to face him even though he didn't look up, "mum says if you screw her up emotionally she's coming for you."

"Noted."

We stepped out into Diagon Alley, galleons jingling in our pockets. We had plans for our last year, plans that didn't involve all of the negativity of the past years. Ginny and I were giggling about something trivial when a small noise of disapproval caught my attention.

"Can't afford your own clothes now, Miss Weasley?" We both looked up from our huddle to see Lucius Malfoy sneering down at her.

"I let her borrow them." I told him quickly, "I wasn't aware it was a problem." He raised a perfectly arched brow at me, smirking lightly.

"Touchy," he drawled, "Draco told me about your disagreement earlier. He and Blaise are right, you do realize this right? You can't stay on the fence forever, we understand you're adjusting, but you can't be a blood traitor forever."

"You see, Mr. Malfoy," I said easily, "I'm not on the fence about anything. These three are my best friends, my parents –adoptive or not- are muggles. I'm never going to be like you. I never want to be like you."

"You don't know what you're saying Amelia, muggles are vile and barbaric creatures. Look at the wars they wage against each other over trivial things such as oil and skin color."

"With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, I think I understand muggles a bit better than you do. They're people. I can promise you that they are just as stupid and barbaric as we are. We hate people for their blood. They hate people for their skin. We're all human beings, hell bent on killing each other for inadequacies that don't mean much of anything in the end." With a satisfied smile I stood up and stretched, offering her my arm, "If you'll excuse us we've got shopping to do." I kissed the air beside his cheek, something I picked up from Cissy, and flounced off.

We met Harry and Ron outside of the quidditch store, "are you guys up for a challenge?" I asked. When they all agreed I delved into it. I explained my vision, trying to paint a picture of the men I'd come to know over the past few days. Ginny immediately stiffened at Blaise's mention, no one blamed her for being wary of him, but I assured her that if anyone got through to him it would be her. We'd all known each for years even if we didn't much talk and not even Ronald had ever made Blaise lose control. He was a slytherin, he didn't do outbursts. None of them did.

Until today Blaise had only ever been calculating or grinning, but something about Ginny unnerved him. It seemed as she alone could reweave the horrid beliefs that stained his image. She agreed reluctantly, "I'm not doing it for the galleons." She told me as we walked, "I just…I never want anyone else to feel how I did when he said those things about me. I know I shouldn't care, Hermione. I just…it still hurts. You didn't believe Malfoy when he used to call you a mud blood did you? You didn't believe him, but it still hurt you… didn't it?"

"I understand." I told her gently. She nodded, brushing a few loose strands away from her face. We were so busy whispering amongst ourselves that we didn't notice the prats standing there, blocking our way. I bounced off of Draco's chest, but he stabled me, smirking at me lightly. Blaise on the other hand made no move to save Ginny from the fall. He sneered and stepped over her as if he hadn't seen her at all.

"Hey, Zabini," Ron snapped, "did you not see my sister, right there?" Blaise turned to the ginger, expression bored.

"Father says if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"Oh please, as if your drunkard of a father could ever muster a sentence that didn't involve the words 'scotch' and 'bitch'." Ginny ignored my hand, managing to stand gracefully despite the heels. He flexed his fists, but didn't give any other indication that he was angry.

"At least my clothes fit," he hummed, referring to the jeans she wore. They clearly belonged to one of her brothers, but had been tailored to fit her. I didn't know who to reprimand at this moment, "your first time in her room and you're already preying on her kindness, digging through her things…" He gave her an exaggerated once over, "I'll make sure I send Minnie over to dry clean everything your filthy paws have touched."

"You know, I think I'd rather be poor than hopeless. I don't have money, but all you have is money. You've got Malfoy and Hermione, that's the only reason your pride didn't send you packing the moment you realized she wasn't ditching us."

"Ginny…" I said softly, "let it go. You're both angry. Just leave him be." They ignored me, anger crackling through the air between us.

"Don't attempt to make me out as some-,"

"Ah, don't care." She told him honestly, cutting him off, "to put this easily your father is so drunk so often he probably doesn't know your name hence him calling you 'little bitch' in private and 'boy' in public. The sad part is…it's not even his fault. He's probably drinking himself into a coma every night because he's afraid of being murdered by his whore of a wife." That did it. I grabbed Ginny and began towing her away with strength I didn't know I had. I'd seen it in his eyes; he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Ginny's pretty, pale neck. Once we were a safe distance away she sagged and stomped her foot.

"That was so wrong of me, wasn't it?"

"He started it, Gin; you've got no reason to feel bad for that poo." Ron snapped, "Don't you dare look like you've wronged him." She looked at Harry and me for a confirmation we couldn't give.

"You stepped over the line." I admitted, hugging her as I did, "you both did. Let's just finish shopping and get out here. Sound good?" She nodded, shoving off from the wall while she was at it.

************************XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx***************************

Blaise and Draco were in my room when I got back although Blaise looked significantly more irritated as his jaw was clenched. When he realized I was alone he relaxed a hair, "I hate her." He told me surely, "how dare she go and…" he ran a hand over his curly hair, before wrapping sporadically on the desk.

"You aren't blameless." I told him kindly, "you were just as cruel as she was. I'm not defending what she said." I said quickly, "but you crossed just as many lines as she did…besides she actually feels awful about everything she said." He scoffed at that, picking at his nails.

"It's not true." He told me bitterly. When I didn't say anything he elaborated, "He knows my name. He's not _always_ drunk…and it isn't because of my mother." When I still said nothing he pushed himself out of his chair began to pace, "she isn't a whore. She's…she's my mother, Merlin. How dare that vile Weasley imply that my mother was anything less than she is?" He was flipping between rage and distress as he paced. I let him tire himself out and only once he was completely calm did I speak.

"It hurts…doesn't it?" I asked him softly. He nodded, sitting beside me on the bed, "that's how you've made other people feel: insignificant, broken, wrong…that's how you made me feel."

"Mia-," he began, but I stopped him.

"Blaise, you made me feel wrong for so long…I knew it wasn't true. I knew my blood wasn't muddy. I knew I hadn't stolen anything. Being born wasn't a crime and I wouldn't accuse myself of something I had no control over, but it still hurt."

"You know that we're sorry about that, don't you?" Draco asked from his place at the head of the bed. He sat up, drawing his legs beneath him in a way I would have never managed, had my legs been that long. His quicksilver eyes met mine with foreign intensity.

"It's been implied." I murmured evasively, "but that isn't my point. You know how it feels to not feel good enough, right?" When they both nodded I sat up and looked between the two of them, "then why do you do it to others? I don't understand your hatred of all things muggle related, I don't want to. I'm happy loving the world for all of its wonders, be they muggle or magic. My question is: why do you have to destroy the things that you dislike?" Neither answered me right away. Instead they both just picked at the comforter trying to speak their prejudice.

"Why do you kill a cockroach when it creeps into your home?" Draco countered. Blaise shrugged, basically agreeing with Draco. To that I had no answer…people and cockroaches were totally different, but in a way they had a point. If I could justify killing a bug then I could justify killing a person no matter how large of a leap it was. In the end it was all a devaluation of life. We sat there for so long Snape came in to check on us, claiming that he was almost sure that we'd turned each other into mice. Sensing the uneasiness in the room in a way only Snape could, he took the chair from the desk.

"So what's the issue?" I told him everything, not sure when I became so comfortable with him. He listened quietly only speaking to obtain clarification. Once the story had been told I asked him the same question, hoping he could come up with a better answer than I had, "I don't." He told us honestly, "first of all, roaches usually only come inside to die, but if any other creepy crawly sneaks in I usually capture it and set it back outside. There's not much point in killing it." When we all fell silent again he sighed heavily, "Mia, invite your friends to the back to school party next week. I want the five of you to apologize to each other and really sit down together. If you can obtain an understanding you can reach a common ground. You all must remember that as a species we are cruel. Humans kill what they don't understand it's in our nature."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. I lied. I'm so distracted by the grief that is Frostbite I may break my own heart so I decided writing something happy was my best bet. Thank you to my mysterious guest reviewer. Reviews do indeed make a writer's day.**_

Ginny was in my room, pacing. She'd completely ransacked my room in an effort to find something that she could fit. She was taller than me and wider –not with fat, but with muscle- making it impossible for her to slide into my bottoms. Ron insisted that she shouldn't care what anyone thought of her or her clothes, he'd dressed up in a dark blue polo a pair of khakis that probably once belonged to Bill. The legs had been taken in a bit at the bottom. Harry agreed, trying to ensure her that she'd look better in one of her old dresses than Pansy would in Chanel. Instead of paying them any attention she fixed me with a pleading gaze that I simply couldn't resist. She was poor and she was proud, but she couldn't face Blaise in something ratty. Not again.

I went into my trunk, pulling out a pair of high waist muggle slacks. These would be easy to transfigure. Catching my drift, she began digging through the robes she'd thrown in various directions, launching them onto the bed when the color clashed with her hair.

"Merlin, Hermione!" She sighed, halfway devastated, "these clothes are not ginger friendly."

"That's because Cissy picked them out," I told her honestly, on top of that each article was charmed not to change. No amount of magic so far had added so much as a button to the robes within my wardrobe. I grabbed a cognac robe from the floor, "what about this? I'm sure there are the matching pumps in the closet." She pulled it over her shoulders, inspecting it in the mirror.

"These people are rubbing off on you," Ginny giggled, "this is perfect." The silk robe closed with three evenly spaced buttons just over her breast, leaving the legs exposed so you could see her slacks. Harry whistled, giving her the thumbs up. She spun, letting the material lift around her, before settling once more on the gentle curve of her hip, accentuating her slim waist. Once she was finally happy with her clothing she applied some naked eyeshadow and applied some mascara that she snatched from me the last time she was here. Amused, I pulled on a pair of peep toe wedges and pulled on my black robe, fastening it at the sole button at my navel. The neckline was scandalous exposing the sweetheart neckline of my emerald, strapless top.

Snape knocked twice before opening the door, "Merlin, what happened here."

"We had an outfit malfunction." Ginny answered honestly. He raised an eyebrow at the four of us, but said nothing more.

"It's time to go. Mia…is your orange friend going in that?" He pointed his thumb towards Ron, giving me a warning glance.

"Ron? Are you going like that?" I asked, taking the pressure off of me. He nodded, arms crossed over his chest, nodding vehemently. Snape cocked his head to the side, measuring him with his eyes.

"If you go like that you're going to make things hard for Mia, come." Ron followed him uncertainly, yelping once he reached Snape's room. Harry, Ginny, and I started putting robes back onto hanger. We'd almost finished the first pile when Ron came back in a navy blue button down and proper slacks. They fit him well, seeing as how he and Snape were roughly the same size -aside from the thin layer of pudge resting on the professor's abdomen. Ginny and I held hands on our way down the stairs, her head was held high smile in place. Even if they couldn't make peace she planned to have as much fun as possible before we left for school tomorrow.

Her reaction to Malfoy Manor was similar to mine. We popped out in the art room, left to marvel at the statues and paintings decorating the walls of the marble room. She was drawn to same painting as I had been, leaning in as she inspected the miniature signature on the corner.

"Mr. Snape?" He was speaking with the house elf at the moment. Once the house elf ran off –instead of apparating- she called him again, "did you paint this?" He nodded once, causing the other two to crowd around the painting, trying to get a good look at the piece.

"Did you do the ones at home as well?" I asked innocently. His face went red again and without an answer he rushed away. Confused, the four of us made our way out of the marble room. I'd only been here once before, but I managed to find my way up to Draco's sitting room. That was where he told me to meet him. He and Blaise were sitting in arm chairs, holding tumblers of amber liquid.

"Hey," I hugged both men, placing chaste kisses on their cheeks, before motioning for my awkward friends to sit. They responded warmly, offering me a glass of champagne. As an afterthought Draco included the others.

I watched him struggle to use Ginny's name, before he just came out with it, "Ginny, would you like some champagne as well." She nodded stiffly, but thanked him politely, "Weasley, Potter, fire whiskey?" They looked a tad wary, but agreed for the sake of politeness, "Mims!" He called. An older elf popped in, holding a tray to his chest, "two champagnes for the ladies and two more fire whiskeys for the men." The elf quickly poured all four drinks, leaving the bottle at Blaise's request.

"Zabini, I'm sorry for the comments I made against your family," Ginny said quickly, "I was angry and I only said it because I knew family was a soft spot for you. I didn't mean any of it." His expression remained neutral, but he nodded in that princely way of his that implied he understood –not that he forgave her. There was a heavy silence as Blaise downed three shots in a row.

"I'm sorry for insulting your poorness." He finally said, struggling to hide the goofy smile threatening to break out across his face. Was it fair that he made a show of getting tipsy before apologizing to my best friend? No, it wasn't fair at all. Was it the best we were going to get at this point? Yeah, pretty much. Once again we fell into silence and it became clear that I was going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to get the ball rolling.

"So…quidditch," that did it. They broke out into conversation, comparing favorite teams and moves. Naturally –as the conversation was now centered on snitches and brooms- I tuned out, staring up at the intricately painted ceilings. How anyone got up there on anything steady enough to make their work that detailed was beyond me.

"Mia!"

"Mione!" The shout nearly made me jump out of my seat.

"What's all the screaming about?" I asked huffily, surely they didn't expect me to talk about quidditch with them. That was just asking for too much.

"Come play quidditch with us," Draco told me, "I've got enough brooms for everyone and I've got all the right balls. We just need you to even out the playing field."

"I don't play quidditch." I said sternly, but they took no notice to my tone. Blaise moved over to where I was sitting, easing my glass from my hand.

"It's for the sake of unity," he sighed unapologetically. Everyone began shedding their fancy shirts and shoes in favor of the jerseys and cleats Draco was now handing out. He and Harry were half arguing over the rules they would play by. Harry was adamant about it being a clean game, while Draco was trying to pawn me off to the blue team so that I didn't ruin their chances at winning. He was promptly denied, Ginny had scoffed at the very idea of not playing with her fellow Gryffindors.

"I can't play quidditch." I insisted as Ginny removed my shoes and started forcing me into the appropriate footwear. All the while Blaise waved me off, deciding that he was a good enough player to make up for my bad playing. He and Draco decided that I'd play keeper, meaning my only job was to dodge the bludger and get the quaffle through the rings. I wasn't going to make it, but no one noticed my nervousness as they dragged me out into the Malfoys' vast backyard. Blaise cast a spell that created translucent rings and an automatic scoreboard. The brooms and balls were laid out leaving me with no other option, but to mount the broom. Once we were in the air a spell released the balls and the game had begun.

Ron took no prisoners when capturing the quaffle, but Blaise made up for it by sending the bludger directly at him with murderous accuracy. Frustrated with Ronald and his superior chaser skills I decided that if I was stuck up here on this god forsaken broom I may as well win. The bludger had just whizzed by the ginger, making him lose his grip on the quaffle and I darted forward. To my surprise, I actually caught it. He didn't hesitate to come after it. Ginny, seeing that I was now about to score mercilessly knocked the bludger in my direction, the only thing saving me was Blaise. He darted upwards, flinging the thing back at her. He smirked nastily as it nearly knocked her off his broom. I didn't take the time to consider that I was speeding over the fields of Malfoy Manor or a broom. If I did, I'd probably die of freight. So instead I focused on launching the ball through the upper ring. We were awarded twenty points, now making the score 150-10. Draco was barreling toward the ground, nearly taking me out as he dropped from the sky like a green meteor. Harry was on his tail, leaning forward. No one moved as everyone wanted to see who caught the snitch. Both boys crashed into the ground, causing each of us to dart after them. As I got closer I could see Draco lying on his back, trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of him, holding the snitch above him. Automatically my friends began to protest, claiming that he cheated, but it was impossible. He didn't look smug, he looked confused and genuinely proud of the fact that he'd beaten Harry.

"I wouldn't say so." No one could mistake her dreamy Irish lilt."

"I agree with Loony. There's no way Draco would have broken his broom for the sake of cheating." I turned around on my broom, wobbling a bit as the excitement of being on the winning team filled me. Luna and Pansy stood side by side, both wearing beautiful cocktail dresses and enchanting robes. He looked around to see that he had indeed broken his broom. With a shrug he banished the pieces and ordered Mims to clean up the field. I wanted to protest, but Blaise and Draco were already dragging me away, heavy arms draped over my shoulder.

The six of us stopped in our tracks as Mrs. Malfoy caught us at the door, "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She shrieked, "Look at your hair! Look at your face! You smell like the outside!" It was official, Mrs. Malfoy had gone postal. Then she took one look at my hair, tangled within an elastic band and nearly fainted, "what on earth possessed you to play Quidditch before the party?" We were all tongue tied in the face of her rage, "Miss. Weasley, look at your pants!" They were torn and dirty, how that happened was beyond me, "Draco, Blaise, take your guests upstairs and get them a shower and something suitable to wear. I don't want to hear a peep out of you either, if you didn't want to share your clothes you would have made sure they didn't get dirty, now go. Pansy, will you please be a dear and fix this hot mess?" She asked, gesturing to Ginny and I, "if I look at them for one more second I might just faint." We followed Pansy trying to remove our hair from the tangled band.

"Honestly, what convinced the two of you that quidditch was the right move before a fancy party? I know you're new to this, but that's just common sense." Pansy snorted. She sent Ginny into the shower first, digging through a wardrobe of women's clothing. To my surprise she didn't say anything rude about Ginny, instead she settled on muttering beneath her breath about matching anything with that 'infernal ginger mane'. Ginny was just climbing out of the shower when I was shoved in. My shower was quick, not wanting to encounter the wrath of the crazy woman downstairs. Pansy had quickly picked out a cocktail dress for me, it was charcoal, claiming that Mrs. Malfoy suggest that we match one of the men on the other side of the manor. She was turning this into a political stunt –according to Pansy- she did this a lot. She took any scrap of good publicity she could find to make her family shine in the public eye.

I let her zip the back to my dress, taking the forest green robe from the bed to preserve some of my modesty. For a community stuck in the seventeenth century this dress sure was revealing. It was an entire three inches above my knee and wrapped around my like a wet towel. The robe accentuated my figure as most women's robes did and closed up at the base of my collar extending down to my waist. Once again I wore peep toed wedges, while Ginny went for the stilettos. Pansy led us down to the crowds instructing us to match ourselves by color. As she spoke her words faltered.

"Oh come on," she snapped, "they couldn't have at least given me Potter?"

"There's nothing wrong with Ron," Ginny huffed defensively, she looked down at her pink dress in disdain, eyes wide in sheer horror as she realized that she'd been paired with none other than Blaise Zabini. When Blaise saw her dress he made a show of trying to switch ties with Draco. If I could have I'd have switched dresses with her, but it was too late. Mrs. Malfoy was ordering us forward like little lady soldiers. Blaise was forced to pull a pleasant façade as Mrs. Malfoy ordered us to appear united. She apparently threatened to poison the boys with a few drops of amortentia in the event that didn't act like perfect gentlemen. Draco extended his arm to me, all awkwardness gone from his stance. On the other hand Blaise and Ginny were barely touching. She seemed to be holding the very corner of his sleeve, but still they moved with all of the grace and beauty of a unified pair.

Watching them I realized where I'd seen this before. In public, Narcissa and Lucius walked the same way. They gave off the air of a loveless arrangement and from that display they gained power. After all what point was there in harming a wife that he never particularly cared for. It was brilliant. I took his arm, letting him lead me into the party. He looked smug –a go to emotion for him- as we moved. It was the same face he'd made in school, the same mask that led me to hate him for so long. A glance backwards proved that Pansy was also adept at covering her disgust. They were all such splendid pretenders, but I didn't want to pretend. If I was going to live the rest of my seventh year stress-free I was going have to be honest.

Mrs. Weasley bustled up to me, hugging me. The strength behind the action forced me away from Draco, "how'd you know it was me?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"You look like your father." She then took me in, examining me thoroughly, "you're beautiful." She decided, a grin taking over her rosy cheeks. She was just telling me about how Snape had come by her home the day he realized I was his daughter when Draco crept up behind her.

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley," he interjected, "mother needs Mia and I to help open up the party." She nodded good-naturedly.

"I'll tell you about it later on tonight." She assured me, bustling off. We joined the others in the center of the ballroom. Blaise was passing around a flask, smirking as it made its way to me.

"If you can't dance I suggest you take a swig of that. Mrs. Malfoy has us opening this thing up with an old Patrick Swayze song." At my confusion he shrugged, "the old muggle music is really good. I can admit to that." Good to know. I took a mouthful of potion passing it to Ron and Harry. Ginny denied the bottle when it made its way to her. As the music began to kick in I felt the potion creeping along my veins.

Draco was an amazing dancer on his own, keeping up with –and even surpassing- the potion that sent my feet moving in all of the right directions. He spun me around and my foot levelled itself with my thigh of its own accord. He pulled me into his chest, smirking when his hand found my waist. We moved around the open space quickly, the song not allowing for a pace any smaller.

"Woah, 'Mione…look at Ginny," Harry told me as he swept Luna around. It took a bit to turn around and continue to dance, but I managed it. Ginny and Blaise were locked in a deadly tango like dance. The hate between them could easily be mistaken for sexual tension. Even Draco faltered as he admired the intensity of their steps. Blaise gave him a look, signifying something that I didn't quite understand. The music was picking up, approaching the climax. We continued our dance around the space, before Draco spun me into Blaise's arms, receiving Ginny in the process. Blaise was busy doing steps that challenged the potion when he briefly whispered, "tuck in your arms and spin." That was my only warning as I took to the air. I squeezed my eyes shut, doing as told, before I landed in a cradle. I looked up just in time to see Ginny ending her twirl. Her flaming hair fanned out around her as she landed in Blaise's arms. He held her above his head, her arms spread outward like wings- staring up at her with what –if I didn't know any better-looked like awe. Draco put me down so we could properly watch them. He lowered them both as he spun, until he was on one knee and her arms were draped over his shoulders.

She was looked down at him, eyes wide. All the while he stared up at her as if he'd seen the light. The applause caused them to spring apart and the ever graceful Blaise Zabini fell on his butt. He sprung upward and made a beeline out of the party, leaving me to congratulate Ginny. She was breathless and her hands shook from the exhilaration of the dance as we moved off of the stage. I watched her run her hands over her arms, switching between that and straightening her already straight dress. Her hands kept lingering over her waist. Mrs. Weasley was gushing over her. Explaining that her show had been riveting, but despite all of the praise she remained silent. Throughout the night her eyes continuously flickered to the door Blaise had exited from and when he never returned I'd say she was nearly disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N/ I meant to return way before now, but I got distracted. According to Walmart there are 39 days until Christmas. So...YEEEEEEE. Review and Favorite and Follow! Much love._**

Draco, Blaise, and I snatched a compartment near the end of the train. Last night's party had lasted until nearly dawn and I hadn't had a wink of sleep since the night before last. Ron, Harry, and Ginny squeezed into the last three places, shifting until they were comfortable. There was no talking as everyone tried -desperately- to catch up on their sleep.

I woke just as the train lurched to a stop. Our cabin came alive as each occupant began to shake off the grogginess left behind by uncomfortable sleep. On my side of the compartment the three of us were a tangle of limbs, an arrangement that could only have been comfortable during sleep. Blaise was the first to sacrifice his dignity, sliding onto the floor in order to escape. Without warning he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Close your eyes," he added as an afterthought. None of us had changed into our uniforms and his actions had induced a small scale panic. Trunks were flung open, clothes were shed...we were lucky McGonagall didn't choose then to come poking her head in. We left the cabin a bit more friendly. After all you don't zip another man's pants without some kind of bond. With all of those bodies frantically stripping and redressing it became nearly impossible to do much more than wriggle. Ginny zipped my skirt in exchange for me doing the same while Draco zipped and fastened Harry's trousers.

We managed to snag an empty carriage just as we climbed off of the train. It wasn't until the carriage began toward the school did anyone speak.

"I can't hang." Ginny yawned, "how you rich people do it is beyond me. Even my bags have bags. I went home right after the party ended to pack. The train was the first sleep I've gotten."

"I had a house elf pack my things and I still got no sleep, I had to stand outside chatting until the last of the guests left. Let me tell you, Mrs. Nott is a chatterbox." Draco mumbled. Ginny stared at him for a moment unsure if he meant to answer her. He smirked, a sleepy mockery of the usual curve of his lips, "surely my party didn't knock your hearing loose? You're Mia's best friends, I don't have the energy to terrorize you and then make it up to Mia. If you don't irritate me I won't be a prat to you." Still unsure, she remained silent. They all did. With another yawn he leaned forward, pulling his wand from his pocket, "does this prove it? Celaverimus!" The bags decorating her skin went red and disappeared.

Those two eased into an easy kind of conversation, causing Blaise to grumpily cross his arms over his chest.

Their peace was short lived. Both sides of my life wanted me to eat dinner with them and neither was shy about taking my arm off to get what they wanted. It surprised me entirely when all five of them went staggering in opposite directions. The smell enveloping me was one I'd quickly grown used to, Snape was behind me.

"Thank you professor." I sighed working my arms, "for a second I thought it was all over." He nodded curtly, making his way to the teachers table without a word. While distracted speckled arms wrapped around my torso, lifting me off of the ground. Unnecessarily I was towed toward the Gryffindor table.

I was going to sit there anyways. Ron didn't stop until I was seated safely at the table. Draco and Blaise made foul gestures at my friends before heading their own way, glaring daggers at Ronald as they went.

"Was it necessary to carry me?" I asked the ginger beside me, "this is my house, surely I was going to eat here." He just shrugged, trying to contain his glee. The first years were filing in now, happily jumping upon the stool. The sorting passed quickly meaning there was only an old man's speech between me and my first meal of the day.

"...this year our esteemed heads have been given the opportunity to bring a second in command into their dorm suite. Amelia Acacia Snape, from Gryffindor, and Draco Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin please step forward." The Great Hall exploded with commotion.

"...who is that?"

"...Snape had a kid?"

"...that old coot must have been under the imperious…"

"...how are they going to pick someone who hasn't been here are seven years…"

"...totally unfair…"

I stood from my seat between Harry and Ron, making my way up to the front of the hall. He made a show about pinning the HG badge to my robes, "Amelia Snape, formerly known as Hermione Granger." He clarified once finishing with Draco's pin, that triggered more confused outrage and even more shouting, "now pick your second in command wisely. These students will take over patrols and meetings for you in the event that you are sick or in dire need of a break."

When I headed back to my table and the feast began Ginny was trying her hardest to look unconcerned. She wasn't interested in prefect duties, but sharing a room with only one other person instead of three was tempting. Slowly, she spooned food onto her plate.

Lavender, having no such reservations, worked her way onto the bench, "so...Hermione. Who are you picking?" Before I could answer she grew distracted, "so what's it like with Professor Snape as your dad?" I shrugged, swallowing a mouth full of broccoli before answering.

"It's the same old same old. He's not as mean, but he isn't nice by any stretch of the imagination." I admitted, "he's mostly really quiet." She nodded as if she understood.

"I must admit he gave you some wicked hair, especially considering that wired mess that you used to have." She leaned forward to touch it, twisting her fingers within the thick locks. Then she snapped back to attention, insisting that I should pick her as my dorm mate.

"Oh definitely not," Draco said from behind me, he and Blaise stood together. Naturally he'd chosen Blaise as his plus one. I doubted they'd even talked about it. When Draco got up to leave Blaise probably followed out of instinct.

"Are you choosing Weaslette?" Blaise asked as Lavender turned red. He wasn't as hostile as before but he certainly looked sour about it.

"Ginny, do you want to be my plus one?" She looked up from her lemon tart in confusion. She clearly hadn't been paying attention and even now her attention was split unevenly between me and the dessert. I repeated myself.

"Would I have to go now?" She asked slowly.

"Ginny! You can not seriously be ditching me for a pastry!"

Blaise shook his head at us, trying to mask a smile, "you need to sort out your priorities Weasley." She sighed heavily, leaving the dessert behind. The moment she stood Ron snatched it off of her plate.

"Out of respect for the tart you could have at least let me leave the table." Ginny muttered to her gluttonous brother.

"I didn't want him to feel alone." The four of us exited the Great Hall, meeting Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall on the fourth floor. The two of them lectured the four of us on responsibility and trust and maturity until we reached the portrait of an ice lily.

"The password is 'don't be a git'." McGonagall told us. As if to prove a point the portrait swung open.

"Don't look at us, look to your esteemed headmaster." Snape mumbled, "we expect you four to check in tomorrow afternoon at noon in the Headmaster's office." We all waited awkwardly for the adults to leave -which they finally did, but not before Snape put an awkward hand on my head. Once they were out of earshot we all clambered through the portrait to check out the suite.

Our common room was decorated with ungodly combinations of red and green. I agreed with the first words out of Draco's mouth.

"I'm owling mother. Some one take photos so she can fix this horror scene."

Blaise was happy to document the torture they expected us to accept in silence, handing over the developed Polaroids.

"It's not so...bad." Ginny mumbled, trying to fix the disaster area by putting the red cushions on the red couch and the green cushions on the green couch. The three of us just stared at her until she relented.

"Okay so it's awful. I was trying to be nice." The two of us headed up to our room as Blaise kept snapping pictures of the crime scene, unable to get over the fireplace. Even the stones were made up of red and green stones, alternatively stacked. Our room was more tasteful. The beds were dressed in cream comforters, but the curtains were red. Our carpet was plush and looked as if it would swallow our toes in a soothing way.

"Let's never wear shoes on this." She proposed, already toeing off her flats. It would be a waste of carpet if we stomped all over it with out dirty shoes. With a shrug I tugged my boots off of my feet, shoving my socks within them as I did.

The room was perfect, despite the atrocious coloring of the common room downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N/ I am so sorry. Review and Favorite and Follow! Much love._**

The whispering was outrageous. In potions everyone was so busy trying to find the resemblance between Snape and I most of their potions turned to rubbish. He took it in stride, docking both house and academic points from every fool who'd blown up their cauldron.

As our professor made his rounds he grimaced before handing out twenty points to Gryffindor: ten for Hary and ten for me for 'excellent potions work'. Then again he had no problem wrenching away our small victory when he spotted the freshest explosion. Neville alone lost us more points than Harry and I had made together. Freaking Neville. Behind me, Ron and Blaise were arguing loudly over who had been the one to ruin their potion. The cauldron toppled over as Ron shot out of his seat in outrage.

"It wasn't me who added the toad legs!"

"Yeah, well I sure as hell didn't add butterfly wings." Blaise snapped. Their goopy, neon purple potion splattered everywhere coating the two of them, Harry and I, and Draco -who'd only gotten up to break them up.

My skin began to itch and I was momentarily distracted from their argument. When I bothered to look back up I was...confused. Where was I? Everything was dark and cold and I wanted my daddy. An orange haired boy was rolling in a bunch of purple muck with a brown skinned boy that I only kind of recognized.

"You're acting like a-mi-mals!" I exclaimed, waving my hands wildly, "stop it right this i-sant!" Another dark haired boy, this time wearing crooked glasses, jumped into the fray.

"You've got to stop fighting!" He exclaimed, "Auntie Tuney will be so mad if she sees theses we made! Stop!" A blonde settled beside me.

"Heh, bite 'im Blaise!" I huffed at him.

"Get over there and stop this madness!" I ordered. He shook his head on refusal.

"And get torn apart!" His eyes were wide at the very idea of fighting, "that's barbaric!"

"What is that meaning of this?" I tilted my head all the way back so that my eyes could land on the unhappy face that belonged to my daddy.

"Uncle Sev?" The blonde asked, "what are YOU doing here?" All three tussling boys fell apart, making the muck hit daddy's robes. He quickly cleaned it with his wand looking down at us in dismay. I shifted toward him, putting my arms up.

"Daddy!" I cheered, "up!" He looked surprised for a moment, but picked me up anyways. There was a scramble to keep my clothes from sliding off, but he managed it rather well. People around us were staring at us, cooing when I hid my face in his neck.

"Class dismissed," the scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet continued for a few minutes before daddy pulled me back to look at him, "what happened here?" We all started speaking at once, trying to make him understand that those two boys were barbarians and that we were only watching and that we were trying to help and that 'he' started it.

By the end of the explanation daddy looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry...what?" He led us to his desk, sitting me on top of it. He took a moment to work Blaise and the white one from the too long pants and the orange haired one stumbled free. Our shirts went down to our feets making me swing them like I was wearing a very neat and pretty dress. When daddy stopped looking I slid my too big skirt onto the floor.

"Mia, what happened? What do you remember?" I tapped my fave seriously.

"Blaise and 'angatang were fighting." I told him. He nodded patiently, hiding a smirk.

"And what about before that?" He pushed, "that is very important." I sat thinking for so long he looked worried.

"Something about butterfly wings and frog legs," I shrugged, defeated. He nodded and disappeared into a closet beside his desk. The moment he disappeared Blaise attacked the Orange boy beside him.

"Fight!" The white one cried happily at the same time I demanded that they don't fight. Daddy came rushing back in, pulling the boys apart and setting Blaise on my side. I was under strict instructions to keep him in place.

The moment daddy left Blaise made a mad dive for orange boy, but I got in the way so he took both of us down. I was holding onto his waist, screaming 'daddy said no fighting' as he clawed his way down toward the shrieking boy beside Harry. Daddy came back, pulling us apart and sitting me back on the desk. Blaise dangled over his arm and suffered two smacks on the bum. His screams filled the room as fat tears came rushing down his cheeks.

No one moved after that.

Daddy finally came back with a green potion, grimacing as he looked at each of us. Finally he poured the potion into a spare goblet and mixed it with orange juice.

"Drink every drop," he ordered to me. Thinking nothing of it I took the cup and did as ordered. The itching started up again, but this time I watched as my legs grew and my once dress length shirt now only extended to the tops of my thighs.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my hands over my face. Snape didn't say anything, instead he shoved a bit of fabric into the chest: my skirt. I was quick about putting it back on, blushing the entire way.

"It seems that your dear friends have accidentally created a de-aging potion." He spoke softly so that the others didn't hear, "it's an advanced potion and the antidote is harder. It will be a solid month or two before I'm able to make enough antidote for all four of them. I'll need you and Ms. Weasley to watch over your classmates."

"Sure thing Professor." Amusement crossed his features for a moment.

"So I'm professor again?" There was a teasing note to his voice.

"My apologies, sure thing daddy." I relished the splotches that decorated his face as I collected Harry in my arms, leading the other three away, "Ginny will be back for my things."

************XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**************

Draco and Ron were arguing over something loudly, but I let them be so long as there was no crashing. A week into babysitting these four was exhausting. Harry was the only one to mind his manners. He sat beside me, coloring a dragon when there was a tell tale crash.

"It's your turn Ginny!" I called up the stairs. My answer was the sound of water sloshing onto the linoleum of the bathroom.

"Busy! Blaise is being a nincompoop!" She shouted back. Groaning I dropped my quill and headed upstairs. They'd gone eerily silent which was an automatic red flag.

"Mia is going to kill us." Draco hissed, Ron was sobbing quietly, clutching his hand to his chest, "you can't tell her! I'll fix it! Shut up already before she…" He caught sight of me and kicked a shard of glass toward Ron, "he did it."

"I DONT WANT TO BE CLEAN!" Blaise shrieked from the bathroom, "AGHH!" There was more splashing and screaming and wailing as Ginny fought to clean him.

"If you won't be good, I'll tell your Uncle Sev!" Ginny grunted. More splashing, more screaming.

"FUCK THE POLICE!"

Silence. The two children beside me stared at me with their mouths in perfect o's before they began circling me with the same sentiment, "fuck the police!" It was a toddler uprising. Blaise screamed again from the bathroom before running naked into the room he shared with Draco. I caught him and wrestled him into a nightie.

Ginny was drenched and only managed to stop herself from diving on the child because of Ron's careless bleeding. She plucked him from his place beside me and set to work on healing his hand.

Downstairs Harry was patiently waiting for us to return, dragon almost colored in its entirety. We let the other three free handing out crayons and coloring pages.

I was ten minutes into my potions essay when Ginny nudged me, "what's up with that kid's face?" I looked up to see that Blaise had his face twisted in a look of complete concentration. I shrugged, not necessarily caring either.

Before I could return to my train of thought Harry scampered away, nose pinched closed. Ron and Draco stumbled the other way making a show of gagging and sputtering.

Blaise walked up to Ginny a sly smile on his face as the smell hit the two of us. If I didn't know any better I'd say he pooped himself.

In a whisper hiss he leaned forward and smiled brighter, "I said I don't want to be clean."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N./ heya. The cherry cheeks thing is something my sisters used to do and found it amusing. So...thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. Buh-bye._**

It was nearly midnight when I made my way up to my own room for bed. For purposefully crapping his pants I'd made Blaise sleep in his old room with Ron as anpunishment. No late night snack sneaking with Draco tonight, but as I passed the door I heard the faint whispering of children.

"...if you don't shut up...I'll cut you." I automatically swung the door open only to see Blaise holding a shard of the previously broken lamp offensively.

"Blaise!" He quickly hid it beneath his pillow, smiling up at me innocently, "what are you doing with that broken glass?" He peered around, looking for anyone to blame it on, finally decided that he'd come clean.

"'Tabbing Wheezy," he admitted, large brown eyes staring innocently up at me. He'd said it with such innocence that I nearly just shrugged and went about my business. After all it was late and if I confiscated the piece there'd be no harm done, right? Wrong. I hauled him up and confiscated the piece of glass.

"Who taught you that stabbing people was the way?" I asked sleepily, "since you're refusing to behave you're sleeping with me and Ron gets the entire bed to himself." He blanched.

"That no good bud tater gets his own bed!" He screamed, "but...but….what about me!" He complained, "I'm the good poo-bud boy! I'm the air!"

"Well you're not being a very good boy so you're just going to have to deal with it." I told him loftily. Not happy with my verdict he began to kick and shriek as if it had any effect on me, "if you're going to behave like a baby im going to make sure you sleep with me for the rest of the week. There will be no dessert. There will

be no toy time. You will spend your time doing addition, reading, and sitting in time out. Am I understood?" He sobered, but his face spoke legions. This wasn't the end, not by a long shot.

******xx

The boys were having the time of their lives with Hagrid once the school day ended and Ginny and I went to pick them up. Ron and Blaise had landed themselves in time out more than once for fighting. Over on the floor by Fang's food dish I caught sight of flailing. It seemed that Harry's arms were waving around frantically as he tried to escape whatever unfortunate fate had befallen him.

For a moment I was sure that Fang was eating him and I braced myself to find the gutsy remains of my miniature best friend strewn along the wood floor. After all we all had to know that Hagrid wasn't the best baby sitter. It was my own fault for leaving them with him. Out of four of them it was pretty good that he'd only had one that was brutally murdered by his carnivorous dog.

I summoned the rest of my courage, deciding that baby Harry at least deserved to know that I was here for him, only to find Draco sitting on the bespectacled boy's stomach, sucking his cheek.

"Draco, stop it! I don't want cherry cheeks! Stop stoooop, this is gross!"

The blonde refused, around the cheek. For a moment I was simply relieved that Hagrid hadn't killed my charge. I'd take 'cherry cheeks' over guts any day. Ginny was the one to break them up, lifting Draco against his will and passing him to me.

Harry's cheek was covered in saliva and the apple was going purple. How I couldn't wait to remind Draco -when he was older- that he'd given his mortal enemy a hickey.

On the negative side, Harry was very distressed about it all. He was absolutely enraged and was fighting against Ginny with all he had in an effort to punch the blonde.

Blaise burst into a fit of giggles, clearly recognizing Draco's handiwork. If they'd grown up together it only made sense that he'd been on the receiving end of the same abuse many times before. All the while Harrry had gone boneless in Ginny's arms, trying desperately to slide free.

Draco and Blaise walked on either side of me snickering about how Ron was next.

Blaise was sneaky. He wasn't a child that should be left alone, but Ginny had quidditch practice and I desperately needed a shower, so I left the door open as they played just in the hallway. There was a small thump, just loud enough to be heard over the rush of water.

"Everything alright?" I asked, water obscuring my vision.

"Yes, Mia!" Draco called just after a small pop. I didn't trust him anymore than I trusted Blaise so I switched off the water and began dressing within the tub. Just as I exited the bathroom Draco rushed up to me, tears in his quicksilver eyes, "Wheezy sca-tched me!" He whimpered, holding his arms up for a hug. I gave him what he wanted, petting his platinum hair. Before I could ask what he'd done to deserve it I realized that Ron's cheek had been sucked purple.

Honestly, I'd scratch him too.

Blaise had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist, sucking the skin off of the boy's other cheek.

Harry was screaming against Blaise's hand flailing and bucking.

"Blaise! What is with you two?" I separated the two of them and began cleaning the spit off of the black haired boy's face, "would you two stop this?"

"No." They answered honestly. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well since you're so hyper neither of you actually need dessert." Draco instantly began protesting, but I ignored him. If they weren't going to cooperate then they were going to be punished. Blaise shrugged, he and Ron were already in trouble for fighting, but Draco was outraged. He began babbling and pacing claiming that this was an injustice.

"I'll tell daddy! I'll tell daddy and then he'll fire you you horrible horrible woman!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm so scared." They allowed themselves to be led down to the great hall, all climbing into their places, waiting for me to serve them. Ginny plopped down beside me once the children were all happily eating their roast chicken and veggies.

With her there I felt confident enough to pull my book from my bag. They'd all been occupied when I looked down and I only looked up once a scream from the Hufflepuff table sounded. To my absolute horror I found that Harry was the only child still in place, eyes wide.

"Ginny!" She bolted upright from beside me, wiping sleepily at my eyes.

"Huh, what? Where...oh no." I told her to watch Harry and made my way over to the Hufflepuff table. Ron had shoved a pie in mouth as he saw me approaching, while Blaise held a glass shard -the same glass shard I confiscated and threw away- to Hannah Abbot's side. Draco was taking rapid bites of his cupcake, trying to get it down before I got too close. Blaise finally got his cheesecake from the startled Hufflepuff before shoving the cake into his mouth.

"Blaise, Ronald, and Draco! You three are in so much trouble!" They squealed in fear and went running toward the head table intertwining themselves within the deep black of my father's robes. I was on my way up toward the table when he offered me a small smile.

"I'll set them straight tonight, you and Miss. Weasley look as if you could use a break." With one last evil look in their direction I stomped out of the hall and up to my room to finish my homework.

I'd never been one to feel sympathy for parents. After all they were the ones to create the little monsters, but today I felt deep sorrow for the parents of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley. They were menaces, impossible and cringe worthy. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Blaise would grow up to be a criminal. Ron has always been Ron: rude, with a massive appetite. Yet being around those boys had ruined him. This was clearly the beginning of a dangerous friendship.

Then again...didn't I want them to be friends? It would make my life easier even if these next few months were hell. I groaned once more, hiding my face within the pillow as Harry snuggled into my stomach.

I'd figure it out in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A.N./ it wasn't until a dear, darling reviewer pointed this out did I realize something had gone wrong. I forgot to add that Hermione recognized Snape as her dad simply because the potion recognized blood bonds. So she recognized Snape and Blaise recognizes her as his cousin and Ron knows that Ginny is his sister. Also They're around 5 so Harry knows he doesn't have parents and that's why we defaulted to Petunia. Hope that explains it all. Thanks for the reviews._**

 ** _P.S. Gin-ny should be pronounced Guinea since their kids and they still talk funny._**

Snape returned the three bright and early the next morning. Draco and Blaise walked away from him, clutching their bottoms comically.

"I'm te'ying my sissy." Ron hissed at Snape before running up the stairs as fast as his little legs would allow. Blaise and Draco on the other hand both took seats on the ugly couches.

"If they have anymore bouts of rebellion, you know where my room is. I'll be happy to see them." He nodded at me before sweeping off.

"Uh, wait!" He stopped and looked questioningly at me, "if Hagrid will watch these guys would you like to play chess next weekend?" He looked around a bit awkwardly, shuffling beneath the weight of his black robes.

"Okay. I'll see you next Saturday." From there he picked a staircase at random and disappeared. The moment he was gone both boys began shouting in outrage, crying about how their sore bums would never recover. Blaise went so far as to show me his bum, but since there were no welts or belt marks I was uninterested.

"Naughty boys get spankings." I told them easily, "and holding someone up with a piece of glass is absolutely naughty." They didn't seem to be very happy about this, but didn't continue to protest in fear of being given to Snape once more. It was a Saturday, the lack of classes and the promise of sunshine had the boys bouncing before long. Harry came running down the stairs, happy his abusive friends were back. I applied a bruise salve to his cheeks last night, causing the dark spots on his cheeks to clear up mostly over night. They began thinking up plans for the day. From what I heard kidnapping Mrs. Norris was at the top of their list of things to do. Harry, never having been the cat loving person that I was, was happy to help.

The portrait was child locked so I left them to do as they felt fit. I found Ginny still in bed, listening half heartedly to Ron's retelling of his spanking. She watched him fondly as he waved his arms and pouted at all the right moments. I sat beside him, ruffling his smooth hair as I did. Glad to have another set of ears he shifted to tell the tale of The Spanking.

"Mia!" Draco climbed onto the bed and sat on my lap, "can we go and play?" He pointed to the window so that his message came through loud and clear. There was a park behind the castle, built for the first years who couldn't yet ride brooms or run off to Hogsmeade.

"If the four of you can be good at breakfast then we can go to the park." Blaise and Harry grabbed hands and smiled happily.

Ginny piped in, "and if you're perfect angels then you can play around on the training brooms the school owns," this illicited a cry of triumph and excitement from the children. Blaise and Harry scampered off to put on new clothes and brush their hair. Draco, however, seemed reluctant to leave my arms. With a bit of urging he hopped down and dragged Ron with him in order to get dressed. The moment they were gone I silenced and locked the doors.

"Blaise had tried to stab two people in as many days and you think playing on brooms is the answer?"

"Yeah well Harry and Ron deserve it. They've been very well behaved."

"Ron was an accomplice on the whole dessert heist." I replied dryly. She shrugged and began getting dressed, running her brush through her hair.

"Okay, fine. You've caught me. I want to go flying. Sue me, are you going to be the one to break the news to them that they can't go flying?"

"No," I chuckled, the screaming from the other room was soft as the muffliato spell swallowed most of it. It also pretty much ensured that those tykes wouldnt see a broom handle any time soon. "I'm pretty sure they'll mess it up for themselves." I dropped the silencing charm and she scowled as the screaming now reached an all time high.

It would seem that Harry was an unfortunate target in their disgusting game.

The poor boy sat in the bed holding the crushed remains of his glasses within his little, pudgy hands. All the while Blaise and Draco had grabbed hold of Ron.

"Harry...oh no, your glasses are broken." His bruised cheeks were tear tracked, but he didn't say anything. I left the room in search of my wand. I wasn't sure if the glasses were shattered beyond 'repairo' or not, but I'd try. When I returned Harry stood atop the bookshelf, Gryffindor tie knotted around his hair.

"Blaise 'Bini, you've gone too far!" He shrieked. Before I could stop him he'd jumped off of the bookshelf and fell on the dark skinned boy. They grappled as well as two little boys good grapple before Harry bested him, pinned his arms behind his back and began to suck his cheek.

It was strange, but it was justice.

I found myself watching until Harry stood up, laughing maniacally. He then extended the broken glasses to me, squinting.

"Can you fix them?" I told him I'd try and set them on the bed, slightly concerned at the fact that he'd just jumped off of a bookshelf. He seemed fine, but no one could be sure after that little show.

This was all going to be hilarious when they were older. With me working on the glasses Harry went after Draco. Draco didn't go down as easily. He was screaming quite shrilly as Harry latched onto his cheek.

"No! I'm white! I'll bruise! No! No!" Just as before I didn't intervene. They had it coming, it was only a matter of time before they pushed him too far. I'd just gotten the glasses fixed when I noticed both Slytherin boys sitting in the corner, nursing bruised cheeks.

Harry sat down, "does this mean we can't play on the park?" Ginny was in the doorway, trying to desperately hold back her laughter.

"No way, Harry. That's was hilarious." She took the recently fixed glasses and slid them onto his face, "it will teach those bullies not to mess with everyone." Draco and Blaise pouted behind her, "I'm glad someone finally gave them a taste of their own medicine."

"Ginny!" I hissed, but it was a bit too late. Both little boys had scampered away, trying to pretend like they weren't hurt, "that was harsh." I elaborated when she appeared lost. She snorted.

"They're Malfoy and Zabini they're-,"

"Kids?" I supplied, "they don't deserve that Ginny and you know it. They're a little aggressive, but they didn't deserve that."

"It was kinda mean." Harry mumbled, looking at his feet, "they lookeded sad." Guilt gripped her features and she straightened out.

"Was it? Well, I'll have to go find them and apologize." She let herself into the next room and I followed. Draco and Blaise were huddled up onto the bed, hiding behind a mountain of pillows.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" She called softly. I watched her from the door as she peaked under the bed and peered into the closet. Finally she eased over to the bed and yanked the pillow off of the two, "there you are. I feared that I'd lost you both forever." Draco sunk behind Blaise, both pouting.

"You don't like us." Blaise accused, bottom lip jutted out.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." He insisted, "Mia kisses us goodnight and makes us food and keeps us clean. You only do that stuff for them." It was clear that them was Ron and Harry.

"The last time I gave you a bath you fought back." She pointed out. He shrugged.

"I fight Mia too."

"I didn't you wanted a blood traitor's love." She insisted. He shrugged again, not saying anything. At this silence, she smirked, "I do like you. I like both of you." She assured them. She planted two small kisses on their foreheads, "do you like me?" Draco leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Blaise right behind him.

"Of course we like you Gin-ny," Draco giggled, "we like you a bunch." Blaise nodded in a agreement.

"A whole buncha bunch."


End file.
